Cups, as necessities in daily life, are gradually integrated with more and more functions for facilitating people's use. For example, in order to improve the ornamental value of a cup, the cup is internally integrated with a light source, and the cup is enabled to emit light through irradiation of the light source.
The existing light-emitting cup is usually provided with a switch at the bottom of the cup, and on and off of the light source is controlled by the switch. When a user needs to light up a cup, the user firstly overturns the cup, and then presses the switch so that the light source is powered up to emit light. However, the light-up mode of the light-emitting cup is relatively complex. Moreover, since the switch is arranged at the bottom of the cup, the user needs to look for the switch after overturning the cup, and if the environment is in poor light, it becomes difficult to see the switch. To sum up, the user experience of the existing light-emitting cup is not good.